The present invention generally relates to the field of information handling systems, and particularly to a USB hub with soft select ports.
The variety of information handling systems is increasing constantly. With this variety comes the ever-increasing complexity of the configuration, manufacture, and assembly of the information handling systems. For example, one area that was in need of simplification included how devices were connected to an information handling system. Previously, a variety of connectors were required to connect different types of devices to the information handling system. A Universal Serial Bus (USB) is one method utilized to address this complexity by providing a standardized interface for the connection of a variety of devices, such as keyboards, mouse, digital cameras, printers, musical devices, scanners, wireless devices, audio/visual devices such as digital cameras and video conferencing devices, fast storage units, and the like.
However, one of the problems with incorporating a Universal Serial Bus (USB) with an information handling system is having the number of ports desired on the system correspond to the number of ports supported by the interface. Previously, the number of ports supported by a USB hub were set up through an external hardware change, such as by selecting the number of ports by an Input Pin. This required extensive hardware changes by manufacturers of the system.
In certain applications, manufacturers incorporated a USB hub capable of supporting more ports than were actually included on the information handling system. Thus, the information handling system may report a greater number of ports than were actually available on the system, resulting in consumer confusion. To correct this confusion, the manufacturer had to use specific USB hubs for specific applications. Therefore, a large number of hubs were required for various applications, resulting in inefficiencies in both the manufacture and assembly of the hubs.
Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a USB hub capable of supporting a variety of ports as desired by a user and also capable of being changed without extensive hardware modifications.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a USB hub with soft select ports. In a first aspect of the present invention, a Universal Serial Bus (USB) hub suitable for indicating a user-selectable number of ports includes a Universal Serial Bus (USB) hub suitable for facilitating Universal Serial Bus (USB) communication between a host and a device, and a register for storing an actual port value indicating a number of Universal Serial Bus (USB) ports connected to the Universal Serial Bus (USB) hub, the actual port value suitable for being changed by a user.
In an additional aspect of the present invention, a Universal Serial Bus (USB) hub suitable for indicating a user-selectable number of ports includes a Universal Serial Bus (USB) hub suitable for facilitating Universal Serial Bus (USB) communication between a host and a device. A software component suitable for storing an actual port value is included for indicating number of Universal Serial Bus (USB) ports connected to the Universal Serial Bus (USB) hub, the actual port value suitable for being changed by a user.
In a further aspect of the present invention, a method of indicating a number of actual Universal Serial Bus (USB) ports on an information handling system includes receiving a query for a Universal Serial Bus (USB) hub port value. A Universal Serial Bus (USB) hub port value is returned suitable for being changed by a user.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a method of setting an actual port value of an information handling system having a Universal Serial Bus (USB) hub, includes accessing a Universal Serial Bus (USB) hub. The Universal Serial Bus (USB) hub is programmed with an actual port value, wherein the actual port value corresponds to the actual number of ports included on the information handling system.
In still a further aspect of the present invention, a method of manufacturing an information handling system includes a Universal Serial Bus (USB) hub, includes receiving an order for an information handling system including a Universal Serial Bus (USB) hub. The Universal Serial Bus (USB) hub is programmed with an actual port value, wherein the actual port value corresponds to the actual number of ports included on the information handling system.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.